User talk:Jäzzi/Archive Ten
Message from Soldier Flame (talk) Dude, you have been here for over a year and have over 8,000 edits... why aren't you an admin? :I actually ran for admin a few times (three to be exact) the first two were flunks and the second one was at two supports and two opposes, but I had to withdraw that request due to issues in my personal life. Don't know how that request for admin might've turned out, as they say in the tootsie pop commercials, the world may never know. I may decide to run for admin again at some point, but for now, I'm good with what I am. – Jäzz '' 22:09, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Message Actually Jazzi, I have been here for quite some time. I just am slow at making edits here. Ruler of the coasters (talk) 17:29, November 25, 2011 (UTC) :I saw, but I noticed that nobody had messaged you and you hadn't made many edits, so I based it on that. I normally welcome people when they don't have any messages on their talk page. And I wasn't 'round in September, I edit many places. :If you need any help don't hesitate to ask! – ''Jäzz ''' 17:31, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Re: Name Change Thanks so much ^___^. That helps a lot. 'UberPhoeb'' 19:55, November 25, 2011 (UTC) EDIT: Just realized you dislike the talk bubbles o.o sorry :/ :No problem, I only know since I got a name change. And don't worry about the word bubble thing. I've been meaning to change it since I don't mind word bubbles here (other wikis I edit at have some obnoxious word bubbles). Just didn't know how to get it to have it only exclude the no bubble message on this wiki. I'll just userspace it to exclude it, since people have some nice bubbles here, and they don't harass the eyes. – Jäzz ''' 20:07, November 25, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, I need to change my sig word bubble and everything. I made them like 3 years ago. They are just bad in my opinion. And I still have stupid stuff about me being an admin. Oh god I thought I was the COOLEST person ever because I was an admin. Well that was me when I was like 12... No changing it I guess... Well thanks again. Hopefully you'll see my new name soon enough ^^ 'UberPhoeb'' 20:10, November 25, 2011 (UTC) :::Why thank you! I changed my sig as well. I just need to overhaul my userpage... :P Scathee 00:10, November 27, 2011 (UTC) ToC I saw you asked AK if you could do the ToC this week. I don't know if you still want to, but if you do, you can. It's not like its been a mad rush to do them lately and seeing as we are having a larger influx of new users, it is probably a smart idea to keep things moving. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 20:37, November 27, 2011 (UTC) :Done. And like always, it needs some introduction revising, since I'm god awful at doing that. The colors might need some altering as well. – Jäzz '' 20:57, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the warning But...that was my honest reaction to such a...weak...description of a game over. Evnyofdeath 22:27, November 27, 2011 (UTC) :Doesn't matter, sometimes honest reactions aren't needed. And I know it was weak. But as I said in my message, no need to snark about it. – ''Jäzz ''' 22:31, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Message from RED LINK (talk) Hello!I do not want to bored, but I could not understand how to make a table below the images on the page.Thanks! Two things Herro. First of all, is it possible I can be included on your new users page rollback thing? I honestly feel like sticking around, since editing is actually giving me some enjoyment again. So yeah I wanna be known as a "cool kid to the newbies" y'know. Thanks. Yeah second: I'm pretty sure I'm gunna switch to monobook soon. Just throught I'd let you know since you've been trying to turn me to the mono side. That is all. 'Scathee'' 02:19, November 29, 2011 (UTC) :Shall do. And wicked, glad to see another person convert. I apologize for any failures you may notice in the skin, I was a bit of a CSS n00b at that time. – Jäzz ''' 02:21, November 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh pshaw. That skin looks good and if it didn't I wouldn't be moving to monobook. I also just want to have a clear indication on page sizes for technical reasons. 'Scathee'' 02:24, November 29, 2011 (UTC) :::Done and done. And thankies, it was quite fun to make since I felt like I was doing something great for the community... until you start getting angry at the code... – ''Jäzz '' 02:29, November 29, 2011 (UTC) thanks!but how to make this example First appearance:Ocarina of Time Appears in:Ocarina of Time Majora's mask... Re: Thanks. I was wondering why nothing worked. :No problem, glad I could be of assistance. I'm always here, when I can be, to help. And if I'm not there at that time, there's always someone that could help. – ''Jäzz '' 03:21, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Message from Funlover63 (talk) Hello Hi, Jazzi. This is Annawantimes, my signature isn't activated here. :) 22:12, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Reply Yeah, I should of... But I'm wondering if we should use a different pic. This pic is the one for featured articles. But it may not matter. After I added it I realized I should ove' asked before hand. (I'm just use to being allowed to because I am bureaucrats at several other wiki's)Ruler of the coasters (talk) 21:35, December 6, 2011 (UTC)Kata89 :I know that feeling. And while it looks great, we'd have to do the same for Template:Sectstub, which might be a little much. It'd look great if it were centered and a smaller, inline image. So yeah, if you'd like it to go through, bring it up on the talk page. – Jäzz '' 21:45, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Tabber, User Boxes, Blogs, Oh my! I really don't get this wiki. On EVERY other wiki I go on, people are allowed to take other user boxes. Also, what do you mean we're not allowed to use tabber code! Just saying, why not! Also, how come blogs that have no significance to the wiki (like the Christmas blog made by Mad Deku Link ) is allowed. Just want these questions answered. Kata89 AKA Ruler of Coasters :It is '''common courtesy' to ask to use something that another user brought/made/discovered. And I didn't say that you're not allowed to user it, I said I'd like to be asked if you could use it. That's like a wiki that I made a monobook theme for removing the comment saying that I made the theme for them. You just don't do it. It's rude and not fair to the user who brought/made/discovered. That's like deleting the Forum:Monobook Theme forum and not having any credit towards me. I spend time figuring out/finding these codes/syntax/magic words. I expect to be asked or for some recognition/credit for what I've done. And I hate blogs, I seriously hate blogs to the point if I could I'd have wikia disable them. The reason I don't have problems with blogs that are about a specific thing, such as Mad Deku Scrub's blog, is because it's not fanon. If you want to make fanon blogs, take it to the fanon wiki. – ''Jäzz '' 21:49, December 17, 2011 (UTC) ::As I have said before, I am very sorry for apparently breaking the rules. But I do not know them. These rules I have never seen before. Also, acting immature? I was trying to be funny when I said stuff like "Why, thank you". Also, figuring out code such as tabber does not mean we need to ask you to use it. On a completely other wiki I used tabber long ago. I would not be acting like this, but I am still new! Kata89 :::As I said, it's common courtesy. Every other place I have been to I've had someone ask if they could use the code of shadowy text/tabber/magicwords. :::There will be no further response, just ask next time. – ''Jäzz '' 02:52, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Charaters :Cool! Although, I wouldn't indent the first message, as the indent normally goes on the second/third/fourth/etc. message. Good job though! – ''Jäzz '' 22:00, December 17, 2011 (UTC) :foo :Tis simple, but requires knowledge of some tags. – ''Jäzz '' 02:59, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Message fromn KingFredrick VI (talk) How do you make your own monobook skin? --Frederick :I got the basis from BioShock Wiki's theme after asking Gardimuer if I could use it. I then figure it out and did two other (might've been one) themes and then decided "LET'S MAKE ZELDAPEDIA MONOBOOK LOOK NICE!" and then, while there were some cases of it failing in bits, it worked out pretty well. It's a bit hard to explain, I could write something up for you if you'd like. – ''Jäzz '' 02:59, December 18, 2011 (UTC)